


Two Broomsticks

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Marcus find they don't hate each other after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Broomsticks

It was a typical Thursday for Oliver Wood. He had left the Great Hall with his books and was on his way back up to the Gryffindor Tower before Quidditch practice. The team was doing particularly well these days and he was looking forward to the additional progress he expected them to make in the coming weeks. The upcoming match against Slytherin was likely to be a difficult one, but he was determined to ensure that his team would secure a much needed and well deserved victory. He had scheduled double practices pretty much every day until the match. He was extremely determined to make sure that Flint and his team went down in flames.

He rolled his eyes as he saw Flint and his Slytherin posse walk by. He thought he heard Flint make a comment about him and this time he decided to fight back. He turned around, quickly trying to think of what to say. “Excuse me, Marcus?" he shouted, knowing that Flint did not take kindly to other students referring to him by his first name. "What did you say about the Gryffindor team taking the Cup?”

Flint and the other Slytherins turned around. “Well, you heard part of that correctly,” Flint replied. “I said that you and your team of flying buffoons would quite simly never win the cup ever again. Perhaps you should all take up knitting instead.”

“Oh, that's witty. You're so funny, Marcus. And as for your prediction about the cup: not if I have anything to do with it. You’re going down next week. Just you wait and see.”

“That would be interesting to see, Woody. I do like surprises after all.” Flint and the other Slytherins laughed and started again down the hall.

“About as much as you like shagging your teammates from what I hear.” Wood laughed and turned to walk way when he was suddenly slammed into the wall and his books went flying. Flint pinned him, back to the wall, and got right up in his face.

“Listen, Wood, we don’t need to hear about your fantasies and wet dreams. Save those for your team’s practices.”

Wood felt Flint’s body up against his and something was poking him in his side. “Speaking of wood,” he whispered.

Flint punched him in the shoulder. “You wish, you bent bastard!”

“Oh, come on, Flint. You know it would be totally hot if we got together. I’ve seen the way you look at me and a little spark between flint and wood always makes for a really hot fire, no?”

Flint’s face turned bright red. “You listen here, queer. I don’t want anything to do with that. The mere thought of it is disgusting. Now why don’t you get out of here and go find someone else to make your repulsive proposals to.” Flint pushed Wood to the side and started down the corridor back to the waiting Slytherin posse.

Wood stared after him as he picked up his books off the floor. “Mmhmm,” he thought to himself, “talk about an ass that just won’t quit.” He continued up to the Gryffindor Tower, a big smile on his face.

***

Wood had taken a major chance the previous day during his interaction with Flint. The last thing he needed was for the whole school to know about how he made a pass at him. He knew that everyone in the school would believe him if he said that he was just looking to get a rise out of Flint, but he also wanted to be true to himself. He thought Flint was the hottest guy in the school and he was completely drawn to him in ways he had never been drawn to anyone ever before. Part of him had hoped that Flint would have responded positively even though he knew he wouldn’t, especially not in front of his friends and teammates.

Breakfast was uneventful as usual. He sat with Percy and the other Gryffindors as they talked about the various essays that were due and the upcoming exams. He had purposely situated himself so he could stare at his crush from across the Great Hall without anyone really noticing. If people knew some of the dirty thoughts he was having at the breakfast table, they would probably never be able to eat there ever again. Some of his daydreams were extremely vivid.

He finished his breakfast, only half paying attention to what was being said by his fellow students. Nothing could be more important in his eyes than catching a morning glimpse of the perfect specimen of manhood that was Marcus Flint. He thought about everything he would give for them to be together. He could hardly believe it himself, but he could even see himself giving up Quidditch for the rest of his time at Hogwarts if it meant he could spend those days in Flint’s arms.

As he prepared to get up from the table, a random owl dropped a note at the table clearly addressed to him. He was not expecting any mail and had never seen the owl before. With a bit of hesitation, he picked up the letter and opened it. What he read made him collapse back into his seat. He was certain it was nothing more than his wildest dream coming true. The letter was from none other than Flint and simply said, “Fine. You got me. Meet me behind the Shrieking Shack at the next Hogsmeade trip. –M.F.” He wanted to jump up and down and shout at the top of his lungs for all to hear. He worked very hard to contain his excitement and suddenly wished he had someone with whom he could share his good news. His gaze quickly went to Flint who was starting back at him from across the room. He gave Wood a slight nod which Wood took to indicate a confirmation that he had indeed sent the letter. A smile spread across Wood’s face as he grabbed his books and ran to catch up with Percy on his way out of to class. The next Hogsmeade trip could not come soon enough.

“Something the matter?” Percy asked as Wood rushed to catch up to his side. “You look a bit flushed.”

“Not at all,” Wood responded. “Everything is perfect.” He smiled. “Completely and utterly perfect.” He saw Percy flash him an accusatory look, but then he quickly looked away and continued up the stairs to Transfiguration.

***

Wood had never looked forward to a Hogsmeade trip as much as he was looking forward to this one. He was about to spend some quality time alone with someone he had wanted for a few years now. This was something he never expected would ever happen and he really hoped that everything would turn out well.

Anyone who saw him on his way to Hogsmeade that day would have thought he was completely out of it. He certainly felt like he was floating on air during the entire walk down from the castle. He paid no attention to the conversations of his friends and luckily, for him, they were so focused on their plans for the next few hours that no one noticed that he was off in his own little world. He had not told any of them about his note or his meeting, because he knew they wouldn’t understand. None of the other students in the entire school was open about having a same-sex interest and he was not prepared to be the first. Also, he knew that if this got out, Flint would not be waiting for him.

A few times, the idea had crossed his mind that it could all be a trap. He knew that there was a good chance he could show up to the rendezvous point to find a whole crew of Slytherins waiting to rough him up. It would be to their advantage because with him out of commission, they would be sure to win the upcoming match the next day. While he worried about an ambush, he knew he needed to be optimistic and go anyway on the off chance that the attraction was mutual. The possible reward made the risk more than worth it. Especially since he knew the chance to find out would probably never be offered again, if he skipped out this time.

As they approached Hogsmeade, he knew he needed to come up with an excuse to lose the rest of the Gryffindor crew. It was pretty standard operation procedure that most of them would start at Honeyduke’s before making their way to Zonko’s and then The Three Broomsticks. Thinking quickly, he said he needed to go to Zonko’s first to make sure he could get his hands on one of their newest items. Zonko’s was known to release new items during visits by Hogwarts students and they usually sold out rather quickly. This was a plausible excuse that no one questioned, but his friends’ desire to get the best candy also ensured than none of them would wish to accompany him.

He took his leave and made his way down the road toward the Shrieking Shack. He still had a few moments to change his mind and turn around. If he did get attacked, it was likely no one would find him as it was rare for any student to be brave enough to get that close to the scariest landmark in the entire village. To be perfectly honest, he was a little scared of doing so himself. But the whole situation, and thinking of Flint waiting for him just beyond the path, again served as motivation for him to set aside all of his reservations.

As he turned the corner around to the back of the Shrieking Shack, he was disappointed to find an empty clearing. He thought about calling out to Flint to see if he was hiding and waiting, but he worried that someone else might be nearby and overhear him. He waited for a few minutes and had turned to go back to his friends when he felt a forceful pair of hands on his back push him down to the ground. When he rolled over to face the sky, he saw Flint’s face looming over him. Quickly, Flint hopped down on top of Oliver. “Did you think I stood you up? I just needed to find the perfect moment to tackle you to the ground.” Flint leaned in and planted his lips squarely on Oliver’s. Together, they engaged in a long, passionate kiss for several minutes before either of them moved.

“Flint, I’m so glad you took me up on my offer. And I hope you’re glad you got Wood.” Wood looked down at his leg where he felt something poking him yet again. “And, I guess, in both senses of the word.” They both laughed.

"You're a funny guy Oliver," Flint replied as he stared into Oliver's face. "But, please, call me Marcus."

"I thought you didn't like that," Oliver inquired, surprised by Flint's request.

"I usually don't like it, but when you say it, it causes something to stir in me that I don't think I've ever felt before." Flint shrugged. "Besides, it will be a great way to make everyone still think we hate each other."

"Oh, Marcus," Oliver said with a smirk, "I could never hate you." He pulled Flint down on top of them and they rolled around together on the grass, kissing and caressing each other for the remainder of the scheduled visit.


End file.
